Shame Love Hate Pain Denial
by When-will-I-be-claimed
Summary: Nico's arm is getting worse. The spot where Eros's arrow hit is in serious pain whenever he sees Percy, and starts to bleed when Percy touches Nico. A short, fluffy fic. Rated K because I'm paranoid.


**A.N. hey peeps, howzaya doin'. Sorry, I'm half asleep. Soooo, you guys haven't been commenting or anything, so I figured I should write a Percico one-shot. Enough talking. On with the story!**

Nico P.O.V.

It keeps getting worse. Every time I walk out of the cabin and see him. Every time I talk to him at the monthly CB3 (children of the big three) meetings, it's like someone is pouring fire on my arm where Eros' arrow hit. "hey neeks" said a voice from behind me. "what do you want" I grumbled from my seat on the beach. I turned my head to see a grinning Percy standing behind me, wearing nothing but swimming trunks. I fought the urge to grip my arm and cry out, instead settling for grimacing. "is something wrong?" he said, his annoyingly handsome face twisting into a look of concern. "I'm fine." I said, digging a rock out of the sand and throwing it into the water, where it skipped a couple times before sinking. "if you insist. have you seen Jason? I was going to teach him how to swim." I shook my head sulkily before getting up and walking towards my cabin. Percy grabbed my hand, and it felt like someone just twisted a dagger in my arm. I cried out and fell to my knees, and Percy dropped down beside me in alarm. he dropped my hand and the pain lessened, but it was still agonizing. Percy took my jacket off and saw my arm. recently it had been a large bruise, but it was bleeding now. Percy went to work quickly, getting water from the long island sound and extracting the salt and other minerals from it with his powers and washing my arm vigorously before using the water to put pressure on it. He helped me up, and then did a double take when he saw my wound. "how did that happen, Nico? did you do it yourself? Tell me!" he said, shaking me, with a desperate look in his eyes. I looked down and saw writing. It said Shame Love Hate Pain Denial. All the emotions I felt when he touched me, when he talked to me. I looked into his eyes for the first time in months. "no." I said simply, then told him about how Jason and I had talked to Eros, leaving out who the conversation had been about. "Okay? Those are the emotions I felt then." Percy shook his head and took a couple steps back. "I'm so sorry. I mean for assuming things. If I may ask, who was the lucky girl." I looked away and murmured something under my breath. "what?" Percy asked. "It wasn't a girl, Percy" I blurted. Then I ran away.

I slammed the door to my cabin behind me, breathing heavily. I heard someone pounding on the door. I sunk to the floor, burying my head in my hands. "Go away" I said, surprising myself with how brittle my voice sounded. "Let me in, Nico!" Percy yelled. I curled up tighter, not even saying no. Big mistake. Percy opened the door gently, enough for him to wiggle in. He looked around the inside of my cabin, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He saw me, and I curled up even tighter, momentarily forgetting that I could shadow-travel. He came over and hugged me. "Does Jason know?" he asked softly. I nodded. Percy held me tighter to his muscled chest. Nice muscles, very nice muscles. Bad Nico, not a good timing. I scolded myself, but it was too late. I reached out and stroked his face. So close, such perfect timing. Before I could stop myself, I reached my head up and kissed him, then, ashamed, I dissolved into shadows and went into my closet. Just then, Jason walked in and said "Hey, Neeks, you seen... Oh, Perce, I was looking for you. What are you doing here?" Percy told him what had happened. "...and then he just kissed me, and shadow-travelled away to gods-know-where!" Jason chuckled, shaking his head. "He finally grew the balls to admit it without being bullied by a god. Oh, and I bet he's in the closet. I mean literally, not figuratively. He would be too curious to leave." I bit back a curse. I shadow-traveled into the bathroom, just as they opened the closet door. Then, when they left there to look under the bed, I shadow travelled to right outside the door. I walked around to look in the one small back window. Of course, just then Percy looked that direction, startling me, and making me fall off of the windowsill.

I opened my eyes in the infirmary, with a huge headache. I tried to talk, but my throat was dry. Percy was right over me, with his identical twin brother. Wait, Percy doesn't have a twin! I blinked, and now only one Percy was there. He reached down and grabbed my hand. "What was that about?!" he asked, incredulous. I flinched. "I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to kiss you! Promise!" I said, scuttling to the side, my hand slipping out of his. "That's not what I meant, I meant running after kissing me!" My mouth fell open. "You don't hate me?" I asked. "Never. I could never..." I cut him off with a kiss. Jason walked in, clapping his hands "Finally!"

 _ **The End**_

 **A.N. So, my first one shot! It's shit, but whatever! If you want me to continue, I could make this a two shot, or do a rated m sequel or something... you know the drill, give me ideas, and I might consider it.**


End file.
